


"Ich bin ein Held", sagte er. Und starb.

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine Geschichte, basierend auf Folge 1.04, die mit den Dodos. Wie erlebt Tom diesen Tag, seinen letzten? Eine Erzählung über seinen Zwiespalt zwischen dem Glauben an eine Verschwörung und der Freundschaft zu Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Gedicht "Parasit"

Was du nicht siehst,  
wenn du mich anguckst:  
Ich wohne nicht alleine in meinem Körper.  
Der Parasit kriecht in meinem Leib herum  
und wenn ich die Hand auf meine Haut lege,  
kann ich spüren, wie ich von innen heraus aufgefressen werde.  
Wenn ich dann auf dem Boden liege,  
schreiend, zitternd und mich vor Schmerzen windend,  
weil ich spüren kann, wie er meine inneren Organe zerfetzt,  
tritt nicht näher.  
Der Parasit ist nun in meinem Gehirn angelangt.  
Dies sind die letzten Stunden vor meinem Tod.  
Und wenn ich nur noch erstickte Worte hervorwürgen kann,  
mein Blick starr wird,  
ich mich in der Ecke vor dem Licht verkrieche  
und danach dürste, dich blutig und zerstört zu sehen,  
denk daran:  
Das bin nicht ich.  
Es ist der Parasit, der in mir wohnt.


	2. Erstes Kapitel

Am Anfang war noch alles klar gewesen: Connor erlaubt sich einen Scherz mit uns. Einen extrem kindischen und bescheuerten Scherz, aber so ist er nun mal. Ich meine, klar, Dinosaurier, hier und jetzt! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er uns wirklich für so blöd hält ...

Was aber komisch ist, ist, dass er es anscheinend wirklich glaubt. Alleine seine Reaktion, als Dunc und ich ihn mit unserem Dinomodell so reinlegten – als habe er wirklich erwartet, dass dort ein Urzeitviech auftauchen würde! Dann noch die ganzen Leute, die angerückt sind, mit Gewehren und so ... von da an war mir klar: Es ist etwas im Gange.

Eine Verschwörung. Noch wissen Dunc und ich nicht, um was es geht, aber das werden wir herausfinden – mit Hilfe unseres kleinen außerirdischen Freundes hier, einen Alien-Schlüsselanhänger, in den wir einen Peilsender integriert haben.

Fast hätte ich angefangen zu lachen, als Connor uns vorhin erzählte, er sei zwar aus seiner Wohnung geflogen, habe jedoch schon einen anderen Platz, einen besseren, als unsere Couch. Ich meine, wir sind seine besten Freunde, ich dachte immer, ich kenne alle Leute, die er auch kennt!

Aber es wird sich bald aufklären, was nun eigentlich los ist. Connor ist zwar ziemlich schlau, wenn es um Verschwörungstheorien, Aliens und ausgestorbene Tiere geht, aber dafür auch ziemlich naiv – nie wird er darauf kommen, dass unser Abschiedsgeschenk nichts anderes ist, als ein einfache Methode, seinen Aufenthaltsort immer und überall bestimmen zu können.

Nachdem ich den Anhänger an seiner Tasche befestigt habe, steigen wir alle ein und ich fahre zu der Adresse, zu der Connor uns leitet.

Wie erwartet freut er sich sehr über unser Geschenk und wundert sich nicht im mindesten über die rot glühenden Augen. Nun läuft er also zur Tür, klingelt und...verdammt, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Eine Frau öffnet die Tür, eine extrem gutaussehende, die zu allem Überfluss nur mit einer Unterhose und einem knappen Top bekleidet ist! Kann das seine Freundin sein? Oder steckt sie mit ihm und irgendwelchen anderen Verschwörern unter einer Decke? Ist sie so eine von diesen ultracoolen Geheimagentinnen, die mit einer Waffen in der Hand wohl jedem männlichen Agenten die Show stehlen würde?

Kurz verliere ich mich in der Fantasie von dieser Frau, in schwarzes Leder gekleidet und mit einer schussbereiten Pistole posierend, als das Objekt meiner Gedanken sich plötzlich streckt und Connor küsst.

Connor. Küsst! CONNOR!  
„Unglaublich“, flüstere ich während in meinem Kopf ganze Weltbilder zerstört werden.

Connor grinst noch einmal triumphierend zu uns herüber, dann verschwinden die beiden im Haus.

Eine Verschwörung, in die attraktive Frauen involviert sind, die Sache beginnt, immer spannender zu werden. Doch für's erste können wir nichts tun, als darauf zu warten, dass sich der Peilsender regt, dass unser Alien ein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt.


	3. Zweites Kapitel

Nun heißt es also warten, auf was auch immer ...  
So versuche ich gerade, meine Gedanken nicht allzu sehr damit zu belasten, was Connor und das leichtbekleidete Mädchen im Haus wohl gerade anstellen, als ich plötzlich von der Ankunft eines Mannes aufgeschreckt werde, der ebenfalls an ihrer Tür klingelt.

Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, recht gut gebaut – ja, SO sieht jemand aus, der mit hübschen Geheimagentinnen oder so gemeinsame Sache macht, nicht wie Connor! Das wird dann wohl ihr richtiger Freund sein ...

„Connor ist so tot!“, meine ich zu Duncan und gespannt beobachten wir, wie die Tür geöffnet wird. Wieder das Mädchen, immer noch trägt sie nicht mehr Kleidung als vorhin – allerdings auch nicht weniger. Sie versucht kein bisschen, den Neuankömmling aubzuwehren, soll wohl heißen, die drei unterhalten entweder eine harmonische Dreier-Beziehung oder sie will Connor der Rache ihres Freundes ausliefern. Ich tippe auf Letzteres.

„Und, was meinst du?“, fragt Dunc, während er mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite stößt. „Ist da eine Verschwörung im Gange oder hat Connor einfach nur eine Freundin und wir sitzen hier völlig umsonst?“

Wie kann er nur so etwas fragen? „Natürlich gibt es eine Verschwörung! Zum einen kann ich mich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Connor eine Freundin gefunden haben soll, zum anderen, du hast den Typen eben doch gesehen! Wenn es um das Ringen um eine Frau geht, dann ist Con für den keine Konkurrenz! Nein, weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich denke, die Frau und der von eben planen irgendetwas Geheimes, keine Ahnung, einen Umsturz der Regierung oder so, bestimmt etwas Illegales und nun versuchen sie unseren Freund für ihre Pläne zu gewinnen! Denk doch mal nach! Glaubst du, er kann den Reizen dieses Mädels widerstehen, oder einem Mann, der aussieht, als könne er ihn mit einer Hand erledigen? Nie im Leben! Nein, ob freiwillig oder nicht, er steckt schon ganz tief in irgendwas drin, in irgendwas Schlechtem, das spüre ich ...“

„Hm. Aber als seine Freunde, ist es da nicht unsere Pflicht, ihm zu helfen, wenn er in Gefahr ist?“

„Ja, klar, aber was denkst du – dass wir da reinstürmen und ihn mit Gewalt rausholen? Neiiiin, die könnten da irgendwelche Waffen haben, von denen wir als gewöhnliche Menschen nichts ahnen ! Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als auf einen geeigneten Moment zu warten, an dem wir Beweise für ihr böses Treiben haben und das dann der Polizei oder so zu melden.“

Duncan nickt und ich will gerade noch ein paar Theorien vorschlagen, was im Gange ist, als sich die Haustür wieder öffnet. Alle drei stürmen nun heraus, Connor lebt noch und das Mädchen hat jetzt leider ein Hose an. Zunächst habe ich Angst, dass Connor bemerken könnte, dass wir immer noch da stehen, doch die drei scheinen es so eilig zu haben, dass sie nicht auf ihre Umwelt achten.   
Sie steigen in das Auto des Mannes und fahren so schnell los, dass ich Mühe habe, schnell genug den Motor anzulassen.

Aber jetzt ... wow. Meine erste Verfolgungsfahrt im Auto! Ich fühle mich cool wie nie und auch Dunc ist richtig mitgerissen. Wir sind schon durch halb London gefahren und die Besatzung des Autos vor uns scheint in keinster Weise mit Verfolgern zu rechnen, jedenfalls fahren sie weder allzu schnell noch drehen sich sich oft um oder so.   
„Ich sag dir, Dunc, die sind richtig abgebrüht! Für die sind wir nichts, nicht einmal ein lästiges Hindernis. Die sind sich ihrer Sache extrem sicher, aber die haben die Rechnung ohne uns gemacht, wir werden ihnen das Handwerk legen!“

Ich will meinen Mitstreiter noch weiter motivieren, doch anscheinend sind wir jetzt am Ziel unserer Reise angelangt, das verfolgte Auto parkt auf dem Parkplatz eines Football-Stadions.   
Wieder achtet niemand auf uns, es ist nicht schwer, gegenüber zu Parken, als Connor und die anderen schon aus dem Auto rennen, zum Eingang des Stadions. 

Wir blicken hinüber und uns bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Soldaten! Bewaffnete Soldaten und nicht wenige davon. Ein paar stürmen voran, die anderen geben Rückendeckung, es scheint, als sei ein ähnlicher Vorgang schon tausendmal durchgeführt worden.

Als endlich alle verschwunden sind, braucht es noch eine Weile, bis ich wieder sprechen.  
„Oh mein Gott. Das ist heftiger als ich gedacht habe! Was glaubst du, ist in dem Stadion, dass die so einen Schutz benötigen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tom...Aliens? Vielleicht haben sie Signale ins All geschickt und nun ist eine Antwort gekommen! Womöglich findet darin gerade die erste von der Regierung autorisierte Ufo-Landung der Geschichte statt! Und wir sind direkt daneben ... wow.“

Instinktiv sehen wir beide nach oben, doch der Himmel sieht unspektakulär aus, keine rätselhaften Flugobjekte.  
Noch nicht. Wer weiß, was wir alles zu sehen bekommen, wenn wir hier nur lange genug ausharren...


	4. Drittes Kapitel

Nun, wir sitzen hier schon eine ganze Weile und bis jetzt hat sich nicht viel gerührt.  
Aber das, was sich gerührt hat, war dafür um so spannender! Noch ein paar Minuten nachdem Connor mit seinen seltsamen Begleitern in das Stadion gestürmt war, waren immer mehr der schwarz gekleideten Soldaten aufgetaucht.

Dies lässt mich allmählich daran zweifeln, dass die UFO-Landung – ja, inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass es eine ist, was soll es denn sonst sein? - von der Regierung geplant ist. Denn, wenn die Außerirdischen in friedlicher Mission kommen würden, wären dann so viele Bewaffnete von Nöten? Ganz sicher nicht. Ich sehe jetzt die Sache eher so, dass höchstwahrscheinlich Warnungen aus dem All eingetroffen sind, die besagen, dass Bewohner anderer Planeten der Erde den Krieg erklären wollen. Verdammt. Ich habe genug über Aliens gelesen um zu wissen, dass es dann mit der Menschheit vermutlich schnell zu Ende gehen wird ...  
Oh. Da fällt mir ein – wir Menschen sind selbst Schuld, ja, klar, die Lösung ist so einfach!

„Hey!“  
Aufgeregt wende ich mich an Duncan.  
„Ich weiß jetzt, was los ist, Connor hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst und wir haben ihm nicht geglaubt ... seine Dissertation, erinnerst du dich?!“  
Duncans erste Reaktion ist ein irritierter Blick und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, schließlich bin ich viel zu aufgeregt um geordnete Sätze zu formulieren. Aber meine Erkenntnis ist auch zu unfassbar! Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und strenge mich beim zweiten Versuch ordentlich an, mich verständlich auszudrücken.

„Er hatte doch diese eine Idee, die wir immer für verrückt hielten. Du weißt schon, dass alles Leben auf der Erde auf Organismen beruht, die von Außerirdischen hierher gebracht worden sind!“

Jetzt fällt es meinem Kumpel auch wieder ein, seine Augen leuchten auf.  
„Genau! Wir haben immer gedacht, das wäre Wahnsinn und das wir ja von vielen Verrücktheiten überzeugt werden können, aber doch nicht von so etwas!“

Begeistert nicke ich.  
„Ja, und weißt du was, Dunc? Jetzt ist mir klar, dass genau diese verrückte Theorie diese Situation hier erklären könnte! Die Sache ist ganz einfach: Die Aliens haben die Menschen erschaffen, damit etwas Großes aus ihnen wird, etwas Gutes. Nun schau dir die Menschheit mal an: Kriege, Hungersnöte, Armut und Elend an jeder Ecke. So können unsere Schöpfer nicht zufrieden sein! Wahrscheinlich haben sie ausgewählten Menschen die Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Menschen endgültig von der Erde verschwinden zu lassen, vielleicht haben sie schon neue Rassen entwickelt, die nach uns diesen Planeten bevölkern sollen! Connor gehört vermutlich zu einem Komitee, das eine zweite Chance aushandeln will, der Menschheit die Gelegenheit geben, es noch einmal zu versuchen!“

„Klaaaar, das ist es! Oh Mann, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Spinner am Ende Recht behalten würde... Ist aber eine verdammt unheimliche Situation, Mann. Wir sitzen hier und ein paar hundert Meter entfernt wird vielleicht das Schicksal unserer gesamten Rasse ausgehandelt...“

Uns beiden läuft bei diesem Gedanken ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Na schöne Scheisse. Ob es nichts gibt, was wir tun können, um zu helfen?  
Gerade überlege ich mir, ob wir nicht vielleicht aussteigen sollten, sei es auch nur um uns irgendwelchen allmächtigen Wesen unmenschlicher Art vor die Füße zu werfen und um Gnade zu flehen, da werden wir vom Piepsen des Peilsenders abgelenkt.

„Connor bewegt sich!“  
Unsere Köpfe dicht zusammengedrängt über dem kleinen Gerät in meiner Hand beobachten wir gespannt den roten blinkenden Punkt der immer näher rückt. Gleich müsste Connor um die Ecke biegen!  
Gleichzeitig heben wir die Köpfe um diesen Augenblick nicht zu verpassen.

Im selben Moment, in dem der Punkt auf der Anzeige es tut, bewegt sich tatsächlich jemand um die Ecke.

Ein kleiner, dicker Vogel.

Was bitte?   
Ein wenig trottelig wirkt das Vieh, wie es watschelnd auf uns zustolpert. Trottelig, wie auch Connor es gewesen ist. Das gibt’s doch nicht ... Kann es sein ... Ist es möglich -

„Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Connor in einen Truthahn verwandelt!“

Diesem entsetzten Satz meines Kumpels ist nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.  
Aber wieso? Was soll der Sinn daran sein? Ist das die Lösung – die gesamte menschliche Bevölkerung zu Truthähnen zu machen?

Das geht doch nicht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass einer meiner besten Freunde jetzt irgend so ein fetter Vogel ist. Der nicht mal fliegen kann!

„Den schnappen wir uns!“

Was anderes gibt es hier nicht zu tun, denn, Mutation hin oder her, dieses Tier ist immerhin unser Freund!  
Es ist gar nicht so einfach, das flatternde Federvieh unter Kontrolle zu bringen, außerdem haben wir Angst, dass jeden Moment Soldaten aufkreuzen können.   
Doch endlich sitzt der Kleine im Kofferraum unseres Autos.  
Von Nahem betrachtet, fällt uns etwas total Irres auf: Das Ding ist gar kein Truthahn! Nein, die Sache ist noch viel abgefahrener, wir haben nämlich einen echten, lebendigen Dodo auf unserer Rückbank!

„Es sieht aus wie ein Dodo, bewegt sich wie ein Dodo ...“  
Ja, die Sachlage ist eindeutig. Nicht zuletzt durch Connors Einfluss kennen wir uns recht gut in ausgestorbenen Tieren aus. Das ändert die Sache natürlich gewaltig.  
Im Stadion werden keine Menschen in Tiere verwandelt, es werden ausgestorbene Tiere wieder erweckt! Jetzt ist es auch gar nicht mehr so verwunderlich, dass Connor mit drin steckt, schließlich ist sein Wissen über prähistorische Wesen kaum zu überbieten. Genial. Das ist eine Sensation! Was kommt als Nächstes, „Jurassic Park“ in echt?

„Einen Dodo? Warum klonen sie ausgerechnet einen Dodo und nicht irgendetwas richtig Cooles?“  
Pff, manchmal kann Dunc schon doofe Fragen stellen.  
„Mit was würdest du beginnen, einem T-Rex?“  
Ich meine, ist doch klar, dass man sich nicht gleich an das Gefährlichste Wesen macht, das es je gab.

Ich kann mich kaum auf das Fahren konzentrieren, da ich meinen Kopf immer wieder zu unserem krächzenden Besucher umdrehen muss. Vorhin, als ich noch an die Theorie mit den UFOs glaubt, dachte ich schon, dies sei der genialste Tag in meinem Leben, aber das hier übertrifft einfach alles.  
Wir haben einen echten lebendigen Dodo geschnappt!!  
Da kommt mir ein Gedanke: „Hey, Duncan...so ein Ding muss ja schon verdammt viel wert sein, oder was meinst du?“

Das Grinsen, das wir uns daraufhin zuwerfen enthält unsere gesamte Vorfreude auf riesigen Reichtum und die daraus resultierende nahezu unermessliche Anzahl an zu kaufenden Videospielen.


	5. Viertes Kapitel

So, jetzt bringen wir unseren neuen Freund also in unsere Wohnung und ich bin richtig stolz, dass wir wohl die ersten Menschen in London, England, sogar der Welt sind, die einen Haustierdodo ihr Eigen nennen können. Na gut, das wahrscheinlich nur für kurze Zeit, schließlich wollen wir ihn ja nicht versteckt halten, aber irgendwie hoffe ich, dass unser kleiner Gast die paar Stunden, die er hier verbringen wird, auch zu genießen weiß und positiv an unsere Wohnung zurückdenken wird. Ich meine, man wird ja wohl noch hoffen dürfen, oder?

Seine Begeisterung über unsere Wohnung äußert der Vogel jedoch zunächst einmal, indem er mit seinem Schnabel auf Duncans MP3-Player herumhackt.  
Doch als der sich schon aufregen will, kann ich ihn beruhigen: „Lass ihn, lass ihn! Wir beide können uns hunderte MP3-Player kaufen, wenn wir das publik machen!“

Dieser Gedanke zaubert uns beiden ein fettes Grinsen auf das Gesicht, doch der Dodo scheint nicht ganz so die Ruhe weg zu haben. Jetzt springt er plötzlich hektisch auf und läuft durch das Zimmer, was ist denn nun los?  
Verwirrt folgen wir ihm und müssen zusehen, wie er in der Zimmerecke sich ausgiebig über meine Chucks erbricht. Hallo??  
Ich bin empört und Dunc macht Anstalten, es Dodi gleich zu tun (was ich auf Grund des Gestanks auch nur zu gut nachvollziehen kann), doch ich kann ihn gerade noch davon abhalten. Nicht, dass er uns die Dodokotze verunreinigt, auf Ebay ist sowas bestimmt einiges wert!

Ich stülpe einen Mülleimer darüber, damit wir wenigstens vom Duft abgeschnitten sind. Einsammeln können wir das eklige Zeug auch später noch!  
Dann versuchen Duncan und ich noch ein wenig, uns unserem neuen Mitbewohner auf freundschaftlicher Ebene anzunähren ... leider erfolglos.  
So nett, wie wir auch zu ihm sprechen, er scheint seine Zeit einfach lieber damit zu verbringen, hektisch durch's Zimmer zu rennen. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde, soll ja jeder tun, was ihm am meisten Spaß macht, aber komisch finde ich es schon. Klar, das ist der erste lebende Dodo, den ich erlebe, aber ich muss gestehen, ich hab mir die irgendwie ganz anders vorgestellt, eher ruhig und träge.  
Das sage ich auch zu Dunc, aber mein Kumpel scheint nicht die gleichen Bedenken zu hegen: „Lass ihn doch, ist ja ok, wenn's ihm Spaß macht. Außerdem weißt du ja nicht, ob das vielleicht nicht doch ganz dodo-typisch ist! Schau doch einfach mal im Internet nach!“

Mit dieser Aussage ist das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er knallt sich lethargisch vor den Fernseher um irgendeinen Naturfilm zu schauen. Normalerweise würde ich ihm ja nur zu gerne dabei Gesellschaft leisten, doch jetzt habe ich irgendwie das dringendere Bedürfnis, dem seltsamen Verhalten unseres Dodos auf den Grund zu gehen – ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt.

Anscheinend habe ich Recht. Auf allen Websites, die ich aufrufe, werden Dodos als langsam, dumm und sehr harmlos beschrieben – das passt jedoch nicht wirklich zu den Klängen, die ich hinter mir vernehme, wahrscheinlich haben Duncan und der Dodo gerade einen heftigen Streit um das Fernsehprogramm.  
Plötzlich höre ich ein splitterndes Geräusch und einen erschrockenen Schrei: „Böser Dodi!“

Instinktiv versuche ich, Duncan zu beruhigen, doch ich kann auch nicht leugnen, dass wir ein untypisches Dodo-Exemplar erwischt haben.  
Ratlos starren wir ihn beide an, als könnte er uns verraten, was mit ihm nicht stimmt.  
Das kann er allerdings leider nicht – stattdessen rennt er plötzlich krächzend auf mich zu und ehe ich mich auch nur rühren kann hat er mir seinen Schnabel in die Hand gerammt – mein Gott, tut das weh!

Ein brennender Schmerz kriecht meinen Arm entlang und ich bekomme nur am Rande mit, wie Duncan den Dodo ängstlich zu einem Mittagsschlaf zu überreden versucht und ihn im Schlafzimmer einsperrt.  
Verdammt, mein Arm schmerzt wirklich heftig.

Dann kommt mein Freund wieder angerannt und besieht sich meinen Arm. Die Wunde scheint eindeutig Spuren von Zähnen aufzuweisen, was bei einem Dodo eigentlich nicht so sein dürfte, wie Duncan auffällt.

Für mich aber ist plötzlich alles klar: „Vielleicht züchten sie ja Kampfdodos!“  
Duncan scheint das für zu niederträchtig zu halten, doch da muss ich ihn belehren: „Unterschätze niemals die unsichtbare Macht, Duncan, niemals!“  
Gott weiß, was die mit diesen Killervögeln vorhaben ...

„Aber die Zeit, gegen sie anzukämpfen, ist nun gekommen!“, versuche ich uns beiden Mut zu zu sprechen, doch als Duncan in meine zum High-Five erhobene Hand einschlägt überwältigt mich wieder der Schmerz.

Woher kommt das bloß, haben diese Attackier-Dodos nicht zur Zähne, sondern sogar Giftzähne?  
Ich bemühe mich jedoch, mir Duncan gegenüber meine Schmerzen nicht zu sehr anzumerken lassen, ich denke, er würde sich sonst schnell entmutigen lassen. Stattdessen bitte ich ihn, uns mal ein paar PR-Agenten rauszusuchen, damit wir diesen Skandal der Öffentlichkeit bekanntmachen können. Ich gehe so lange in die Küche und hole mir ein Pflaster und binde mir sogar noch ein Tuch um die Hand. Sicher ist sicher.

Dann laufe ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich nicht wirklich so schnell vorwärtskomme, wie sonst. Alles befindet sich unter einer Art Schleier und meine Beine zittern ... Vorsichtig lege ich mich auf das Sofa und schließe die Augen, winke die besorgte Nachfrage von Duncan ab. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen!

Die Schmerzen werden immer stärker, nicht nur im Arm, nein, überall, vor allem in meinem Kopf. Ich kann kaum noch denken. Als ich höre, wie Duncan kurz den Raum verlässt, ergreife ich die Gelegenheit eines unbeobachteten Augenblicks und gebe den Krämpfen nach. Ich lasse mich auf den Boden fallen und kann nicht verhindern, mich unter Schmerzen zu krümmen.  
Verdammt, was kann das nur sein?

Das Erste, was mir einfällt, ist diese Vogelgrippe, von der man vor einiger Zeit so viel hörte ...  
Kam die etwa aus der Vergangenheit? Und ist sie wirklich so schmerzhaft?

Als käme sie aus weiter Ferne dringt Duncans besorgte Stimme zu mir durch.  
„Mein Kopf tut so weh!“, stöhne ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass ich zittere.  
Duncan jedoch informiert mich nur panisch, dass der Dodo abhauen möchte. Hart fahre ich ihn an, dass er ihn dann eben davon abhalten solle – immerhin ist er der einzige Beweis für die Verschwörung!

Dann aber kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr sprechen und muss voll Angst spüren, was in meinem Körper vorgeht. Abgesehen von dem Schmerz ist es plötzlich eine große Wut, die mich überfällt und die überall in mir zu sein scheint.  
Ich verstehe das nicht...ein Teil meines Gehirns wehrt sich, sagt mir, dass ich doch kein aggressiver Mensch, niemandem Schmerzen zufügen will, doch der Rest meines Willens möchte einfach nur leiden lassen! Oh ja, am liebsten würde ich jemandem jetzt richtig heftig wehtun!

Oh Gott. Habe ich das eben wirklich gedacht?  
Das darf nicht sein, ich meine ... ich bin eine Gefahr. Wenn ich noch einmal so etwas denke, wie eben, kann ich mich vielleicht nicht zurückhalten, Duncan etwas anzutun.

Schnell nutze ich die klaren Sekunden meines Gehirnes, aus der Wohnung zu taumeln und mich durch ein wirres Gemisch von Farben, Lärm und Hass in meinem Kopf nach draußen zu begeben.


	6. Fünftes Kapitel

Sagen euch die Worte „Verzweiflung“ und „Einsamkeit“ etwas?  
Ich glaube nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr diese Worte wirklich versteht und auch nicht, dass ihr sie überhaupt verstehen _könnt_.  
Allerdings verstehe ich sie in diesem Moment wohl auch nicht wirklich, denn noch bin ich nicht hoffnungslos, rede mir jedenfalls ein, es nicht zu sein.  
Dennoch ... mein Unterbewusstsein verabreicht mir eine dezente Andeutung dessen, was ich wohl bald in voller Dröhnung erfahren werde. VERZWEIFLUNG und EINSAMKEIT.  
Groß geschrieben, bedrückend und unausweichlich.

Doch noch versuche ich, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, nicht verloren zu sein.  
Warum auch? Ich kann ja ganz einfach einen Arzt aufsuchen und mich behandeln lassen, nichts leichter als das.

Haha, klar.   
Im Grunde weiß ich doch, dass wahrscheinlich kein Arzt etwas gegen das tun kann, das nun in mir ist... Das war kein normaler Tierbiss, das Vieh hat keine Tollwut – das wurde gezüchtet, um zu töten! Oder für etwas noch Schlimmeres.

Dafür, _töten zu lassen_.  
Das würde diesen seltsamen Drang erklären, den ich nun in mir fühle und der mich Angst vor mir selbst haben lässt – den Drang, zu verletzten.  
All die Passanten, an denen ich, die Kapuze hochgezogen und mit einer gegen das stechende Licht aufgesetzten Sonnenbrille vorbeihaste, all jene erwecken in mir nur einen Wunsch: Die Zähne in ihr Fleisch zu schlagen.

Oh Mann, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich denke!  
Doch das ist es, was ich fühle ... ich kann mir fast schon vorstellen, wie sie vor Schmerz aufschreien, denn ja, Schmerzen sollen sie haben, Schmerzen, wie auch ich sie fühle.

Aber nein, das darf nicht sein, ich muss mich zusammenreissen.  
Krampfhaft klammere ich mich an die Haltestelle des Busses, meine Wahrnehmung verschwimmt und er scheint immer schneller zu fahren, immer schneller in einen Abgrund hinein, er wird uns alle ins Verderben stürzen!

Erst, als mich von allen Seiten beunruhigte Blicke treffen merke ich, dass ich gerade eben wirklich laut aufgeschrien habe.  
Verflucht, ich sollte mich wirklich zurückhalten können. Doch glücklicherweise ist hier auch schon die Haltestelle vor dem Krankenhaus, vielleicht bin ich schon bald geheilt und das, was auch immer in mir drin ist, wird rausgeschnitten. Oder so.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich nun im Wartezimmer wirklich wohl fühle, doch ich bin der Rettung einen Schritt näher gekommen...doch es kostet Nerven, hier so zu sitzen.  
Inzwischen zuckt und zittert meiner ganzer Körper unkontrolliert, die Lautstärke der redenden Menschen scheint sich zu verzehnfachen und das Licht ist grell, so grell...

Und wenn nur nicht dieser Kindersender laufen würde!  
Schon immer haben mich die grässlich schrillen Stimmen und Geräusche, mit denen Zeichentricksendungen synchronisiert werden, ein wenig aggressiv gemacht, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich jetzt fühle!  
Bei jedem Geräusch möchte ich einfach nur Aufspringen und die Mattscheibe zerschlagen, gerade so, wie es der Dodo bei uns in der Wohnung getan hat.  
Wie es dem inzwischen wohl geht – oder eher, wie es wohl Duncan geht?  
Bei Gott, ich hoffe, der mutierte Killerdodo hat ihn nicht auch noch erwischt, er ist abgesehen von mir der Einzige, der die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen kann!

Plötzlich spüre ich ein Kratzen in der Kehle und kann nur noch krampfhaft würgen und husten.  
Aus Angst, mich spontan übergeben zu müssen flüchte ich eilig aufs Klo. Ich beuge mich über das Waschbecken, doch Spucke und Blut sind das Einzige, was kommt, während sich mein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampft.

Und dann verspüre ich das Seltsamste, Unheimlichste und Ekelhafteste, das ich je gefühlt habe.  
Da ist etwas in mir. Etwas, das sich bewegt.  
Diese Erkenntnis lässt mich gleichzeitig schwitzen und frieren und zittern sowieso.  
Langsam richte ich mich vor dem Spiegel auf, und bin bereit, mein Hemd beiseite zu schieben um nachzuschauen.  
Das heißt, bereit bin ich eigentlich nicht, doch ich will endlich wissen, was es ist, das mich die ganze Zeit so leiden lässt.

Das, was ich dann vor mir sehe, lässt mich mal wieder an meinem Verstand zweifeln.   
Ach du Scheisse. Das kann doch nicht sein, ich meine, das DARF nicht sein! So etwas geht doch nicht...  
Etwa handgroß ist das Ding, larvenförmig, es bewegt sich verdammt noch mal und es ist DIREKT UNTER MEINER HAUT!

Unter meiner Haut.  
Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse.

Gott, ich weiß nicht, ob ich heulen soll oder einfach zugreifen und das verdammte Teil mit bloßen Händen unter meiner Haut hervorreissen.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erscheint mir das als die vernünftigste Lösung – widerlich, blutig, schmerzhaft und höchstwahrscheinlich tödlich, aber damit könnte ich leben. Also, nein, ich nicht, aber alle anderen.  
Wie fremdgesteuert hebt sich schon meine Hand, doch da höre ich, wie ich mittels der Lautsprecher ins Untersuchungszimmer gerufen werde und die Trance fällt von mir ab.

Als ich dem Arzt dann gegenüber stehe, weiß ich nicht, wie ich die ganze Geschichte am besten erzählen soll und beharre einfach immer weiter darauf, dass mich irgendetwas gebissen hat und ich schreckliche Schmerzen habe, die ich nicht zuordnen kann.  
Schließlich werde ich in eine MRT-Röhre geschoben – die kenne ich aus Arztserien zur Genüge und eigentlich hatte ich sie mir immer unangenehm klaustrophobisch vorgestellt, doch seltsamerweise finde ich die enge Röhre sogar beruhigend.

Der Arzt scheint verwirrt von dem zu sein, was er sieht, fragt mich, ob ich im Ausland gewesen bin.  
Gott, ich frage mich, was er auf dem Scan gesehen hat – vielleicht eine Live-Übertragung, wie ich von innen aufgefressen werde?  
Wie durch einen Nebel bekomme ich mit, wie er verkündet, dass ich operiert werdem müsse, dann leuchtet er mit einer kleinen Lampe in meinen Augen und wieder ist das Licht grell, so grell ...  
Die Helligkeit sticht und foltert und in dem Moment scheint mein Gehirn zu explodieren und ehe ich Kontrolle über meinen Körper erlange habe ich den Mann gebissen.


	7. Sechstes Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Folge heißt es, wie Stephen sagt, der Dodo sei "bei Abby, in unserem Labor".  
> Trotz der unzähligen Male, die ich die Folge sah, war ich komischerweise immer davon überzeugt, Abby habe den Dodo in ihrer Wohnung, so habe ich es auch in der Geschichte belassen. Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, hat ja auch mit der eigentlichen Handlung nichts zu tun.

Ich stürze hastig zurück in die Krankenhaustoilette, schalte das kalte Neonlich aus und verkrieche mich in einer Kabine. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf schreien sich gegenseitig an und ich weiß nicht, welchen ich als erstes zuhören soll, doch nach einer Weile kristallisieren sich die zwei heraus, die am lautesten brüllen:  
 _Du hast einen Arzt gebissen._  
Und die Frage:  
 _Was zur Hölle machst du jetzt?_

Ich brauche Hilfe, das ist sicher, aber von wem?  
 _Connor_ ist mein erster Gedanke, aber steckt er nicht auch in dieser Scheißverschwörung mit drin?  
Ok, erstmal tief durchatmen und aufhören zu fluchen, klar denken hat noch keinem geschadet.

Gut, wenn ich nicht mich retten kann, dann zumindest die Welt! Um diesen heroischen Gedankenblitz nicht zu verlieren, hole ich mein Handy hervor und rufe Duncan an. Ohne mich zu melden verkünde ich: „Duncan, wir müssen damit an die Öffentlichkeit – es steckt mehr dahinter, viel mehr!“

„Wo bist du?“, fragt er.  
Ach, wenn er wüsste, wo ich bin und was ich getan habe ...  
„Nein, nein! Die benützen uns als Überträger! Die wollen uns unter ihre Kontrolle bringen, von innen heraus ...“

Plötzlich dringt eine andere Stimme aus den kleinen Lautsprechern: „Tom? Tom, ich bin's Connor! Sag' uns, wo du bist, wir können dir helfen!“  
Als ob ich das noch glauben könnte. Wie gerne würde ich ...  
„Nein, du ... du bist einer von denen! Bleib weg von mir, Mann!“

Meine Stimme bricht. Connor war mal mein Freund!  
Doch ich darf nicht nachgeben. Ich werfe mein Handy in die Toilette und drücke auf die Spülung – die können einen durchs Handy orten, das sieht man doch in jedem Film!

Beweise ... nun brauche ich Beweise!

Geistesabwesend streiche ich mir mit der flachen Hand über den Oberkörper und fühle...ES.  
Ich schlucke, aber ich reisse mich zusammen.  
Muss mich zusammenreissen.

Und, hey, es hilft, denn in meinem kranken (und vielleicht schon halb zerfressenen) Gehirn taucht ein Gedanke auf: Der Detektor.  
Der Detektor steckt im Dodo, und wenn ich den Dodo finde, ist diese Verschwörung bald nicht mehr so geheim, wie die es gerne hätten.

Mit zitternden Fingen zerre ich den kleinen Bildschirm aus meiner Hosentasche und starre auf den leuchtend roten Punkt, der mir den Aufenthaltsort des Killervogels verheißt.   
Ist das nicht ... ja, genau! Dort wohnt doch das Mädchen, das hübsche Mädchen, zu dem wir Connor gefahren haben.

Für einen Moment schleicht sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht, das von Außenstehenden wohl nur als psychopathisch bezeichnet werden würde, und kurz ist mir nicht klar, ob ich das Mädchen lieber in meinem Bett oder auf meinem Frühstücksteller anträfe.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, konzentriere mich darauf, menschlich zu sein, und mache mich auf den Weg.  
Vor ihrem Haus angekommen zu sein, ohne jemandem bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz herausgerissen zu haben, macht mich richtig stolz. Dieser Blutdurst in mir drin wird immer stärker und ich habe mir beim jedem Passanten genussvoll über die Lippen geleckt, nur um mich gleich danach innerlich zu schelten. Jedenfalls habe ich das versucht, doch in Wahrheit spüre ich, dass sich eine Kälte in meinen Gedanken und meinem Herz ausbreitet, die mich fast gleichgültig werden lässt.  
Aber es darf mir nicht egal sein, was mit mir passiert – vielleicht kann ich es noch aufhalten.   
Vielleicht kann ich die Welt noch retten.

Kurz schwebt mein Finger über dem Klingelknopf, aber das ist doch Schwachsinn.  
Schon wieder muss ich etwas aus meiner Tasche zerren und ich glaube, das Zittern meiner Finger ist noch stärker geworden. Egal, bis zum Dodo ist es nicht mehr weit.

Ich öffne den Geldbeutel und ziehe die Kreditkarte heraus.  
Wenn die Blonde nicht zu den wenigen Menschen gehört, die ihre Haustüre von innen abschließen, bin ich so gut wie drin.  
Ich setzte die Karte kurz oberhalb der Klinke an, ramme sie so weit wie möglich in den Spalt und ziehe sie gleichzeitig rasch senkrecht nach unten, während ich gespannt die Luft anhalte.  
Das leise Klacken verrät mir, was ich hören wollte – ich bin drin.

Vorsichtig schiebe ich die Tür auf.  
Meine Güte, ist das heiß hier!  
Sieht eh etwas seltsam aus...überall so Glaskästen, Terrarien, oder wie die Dinger heißen, mit den verschiedensten echsenartigen Tieren drin. Wahrscheinlich noch so arme Geschöpfe, mit denen sie perverse Experimente anstellen.

Ich höre leise Geräusche aus dem Keller und schleiche die Treppe hinunter.  
Hier wurden halbdurchsichtige Plastikvorhänge aufgehängt, hinter denen ich jemanden schemenhaft hantieren sehe. Ich bleibe stehen und starre hindurch.  
Keine Sekunde zweifle ich daran, dass ich den Dodo finden würde, schöbe ich die Vorhänge bei Seite, doch so kurz vor dem Ziel hält mich etwas zurück.  
Diese Verschwörung ist doch ein Riesending, ob die so etwas Wichtiges wie den Dodo einfach so, fast unbewacht, irgendwo liegenlassen? Ich warte lieber noch eine Weile, sicher ist sicher.

Schon bald bemerke ich, wie die Gestalt hinter dem Vorhang plötzlich erstarrt, anscheinend in meine Richtung sieht. Nun kommt sie langsam auf mich zugelaufen. Ich bleibe regungslos stehen, was soll mir auch passieren? Sie ist alleine, ich bin gefährlich.

Mit einem Ruck wird der Vorhange beiseite geschoben.  
Ich erblicke kurze, blonde Haare, ein hübsches Gesicht und erschrocken aufgerissene Augen.  
„Bist du nicht ...“  
„Tom.“

Wer sie ist, interessiert mich nicht, nur eines: „Seh'n die uns hier gerade?“  
Sie scheint nicht zu verstehen, oder sie kann sich verdammt gut verstellen: „Niemand sieht uns hier.“  
Aber ich muss ihr wohl Angst machen, denn sie weicht langsam immer weiter zurück.

Bevor ich weiter reden kann, ist da jedoch etwas, das mich stört.  
Meine Augen huschen unruhig durch den Raum, bis sie gefunden haben, was ich suche, dann torkle ich nach vorne, um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Nun ist es etwas dämmriger und ich kann die Kapuze zurückschlagen.

„Was hat's mit dem wirklich auf sich, hm?“  
Ich deute auf den Dodo und meine Stimme klingt wohl eher verzweifelt, als drohend, doch langsam kann ich nicht mehr.  
Ich möchte keine Ausflüchte mehr, keine blöden Ausreden und ich möchte, dass es aufhört.  
Dass ich mich nicht mehr so abgrundtief grässlich fühle.

Sie antwortet nicht, starrt mich nur wortlos mit ihren großen Augen an und ich kann nicht länger an mich halten und brülle: „Sag's mir!“  
Hinterher tut mir das Leid, ich möchte sie nicht mehr erschrecken, als absolut nötig, aber da ist diese Wut, die mir das Tier in mir eingepflanzt hat.

Und diese Schmerzen, die Übelkeit, das Pfeifen in den Ohren, die sporadisch auftretenden Krämpfe in den Gliedmaßen.  
Meine Arme gestikulieren in der Luft herum und aus mir bricht es heraus: „Ich fühle mich nicht so gut, weiß du.“   
Das ist eine Übertreibung und das hört sie an dem Schluchzen, das mit diesem Satz meinen Mund verlässt.

„Tom, Tom, reg' dich doch nicht so auf!“  
Ihre Stimme soll wohl beschwichtigend klingen, sie kommte näher aber was weiß sie denn schon?  
„Warte, warte...“, versuche ich sie fernzuhalten. Ich will ihr nichts tun, aber mein Körper will und das macht mir Angst.  
„Komm mir nicht zu nahe. Ich will dir nichts tun, und ... das werd ich aber.“  
Denn ich kann es kommen sehen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich hier noch rauskommen soll, ohne über die Leiche dieser Frau zu gehen. Wie ich überhaupt noch weiter leben soll, ohne irgendwann dieser mir so fremden Mordlust nachzugeben.

„Es ... es ist nicht meine Schuld“, setze ich stammelnd an, zu erklären, was in mir vorgeht, doch urplötzlicher durchfährt mich ein heißer Blitz und diesmal kann ich der Woge aus Wut nicht standhalten.  
„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?!“, frage ich, mit einer Stimme, die nicht meine eigene ist.

Bevor der Schleier vor meinen Augen verschwunden ist, ist sie schon um den Tisch mit dem Dodo herumgerannt und versucht von da aus, mit mir zu sprechen: „Tom, hör' zu, ich tu dir nichts, aber bitte versuch, dich zu beruhigen!“  
Als ob ich das nicht schon seit Stunden versuchen würde.

Plötzlich fällt alles zusammen. Ganz ehrlich – scheiss' auf Weltrettungspläne, scheiss' auf die Öffentlichkeit, ich will nur noch eines wissen: „Werde ich daran sterben?“  
„Nein.“, ihre Stimme klingt erstickt, „Wir lassen dich nicht sterben.“  
„Ihr? Wer ist 'wir'? Was züchten die da in mir?“  
Vor Schmerz verziehe ich kurz das Gesicht.  
„Du ... du bist durch den Dodobiss krank geworden.“, sagt sie, als wäre das eine Erklärung, will die mich verarschen?  
„Hältst du mich für einen Idioten? _Dodos sind ausgestorben!_ “  
Wild fuchteln meine Hände in der Luft herum und der Rest von dem, was ich sagen wollte, geht in hilflosem Stottern unter.  
Glaubt die, ich würde ihre blöden Ausreden einfach so schlucken?

„Sag mir, was machen die wirklich?“  
Doch sie antwortet nicht, bettelt nur: „Lass mich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen!“  
Ha. Als ob ich alles mit mir machen lassen würde.  
„Wollt ihr mir noch so ein Ding einpflanzen?“  
Das könnte denen so passen, am Ende wäre ich nur ein von Innen gesteuerter Freak der Befehlen folgt, die ihm irgendwelche krankhaften Parasiten auftragen.

Wieder dieser heiße Blitz und diesmal stürze ich mich auf sie und halte sie fest, doch ich kann mich noch kontrollieren, ehe ihr Blut fließt. Vielleicht später, vielleicht, wenn alles zu spät ist.  
„Ihr seid Verbrecher, hier ist der Beweis!“ Ich zeige auf den Dodo.  
„Und wenn's mir wieder gut geht, brauche ich Beweise, weil ihr sagen werdet, dass ich verrückt bin. Aber ich bin schlauer als ihr.“  
Kurz verdränge ich, dass es mir vielleicht nie wieder gut gehen wird, es zählt nur noch, diesen Dodo hier rauszuschaffen. Die Welt muss gewarnt werden – die Menschheit soll nicht durch ein paar dumme Urzeitvögel zugrunde gerichtet werden!

„Tom, du hast dich mit einem Parasit infiziert und von dem befreien wir dich jetzt. Ich rufe jetzt jemanden an-“  
Sie will gehen, aber ich halte sie fest. Sie macht mich so krank, ihr ganzes Beschwichtigungsgerede, „Tom!“ hier und „Tom!“ da, denkt sie, ich merke nicht, wenn man mich manipulieren will?  
Ich habe einfach genug. Mit einem Ruck werfe ich sie auf den Boden und fluche „Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!“, bevor ich mich auf sie stürze und versuche, sie zu beißen, damit sie dasselbe erleidet, wie ich es tue.

Jetzt scheine ich jedoch ihre Mauer aus Lügen durchrungen zu haben, sie scheint bereit, zu reden.  
„Ok, ok!“, keucht sie, „Was willst du wissen? Ich erzähl' dir alles, die ganze Geschichte.“  
Langsam lasse ich von ihr ab.   
„Ich kann dir zeigen, wo das Ding hergekommen ist.“


	8. Siebtes Kapitel

Wir sitzen in ihrem Auto und fahren Straßen entlang, die ich kenne, Straßen, die ich schon so oft entlanggefahren bin. Heute allerdings fühlt es sich anders an, als sähe ich sie zum ersten und zugleich auch zum letzten Mal.

Zum ersten Mal deshalb, weil ich sie mit einem ganz neuen Wissen betrachte. Sonst habe ich immer nur oberflächlich die Straßen Londons gesehen, jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, bis in die tiefsten Abgründe dieser Stadt blicken zu können, ich sehe Verschwörungen, Lügen und Intrigen.  
Zum letzten Mal, weil ich spüre, wie mein Körper immer mehr kaputt geht. Es kostet mich eine unglaubliche Kraft, die Blonde, die sich als Abby vorgestellt hat, nicht einfach anzufallen, doch ich bemühe mich, denn es existiert noch ein winziger Hoffnungssplitter, dass sie vielleicht die Wahrheit sagt, dass sie mir helfen kann.

Den Dodo hat sie mit ins Auto genommen, hat gesagt, sie möchte ihn dahin bringen, wo er hingehört. Was auch immer sie damit gemeint hat – ihr Mitleid konnte ich ihr fast abkaufen, sie wirkt einfach nicht wie ein Lügnerin.  
Als wir auf den Parkplatz zum Stadion einbiegen, wundere ich mich nicht wirklich.  
Hier hat alles angefangen und hier wird es vermutlich auch enden.

Ich drehe mich zum Dodo rum, der auf der Rückbank liegt und muss ihn einfach streicheln, denn plötzlich tut er mir leid. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er genauso wie ich Opfer dieser Verschwörung wurde und deswegen nun steif und kalt daliegt. Werde auch ich bald so daliegen, als ein Opfer der Wissenschaft, oder von was auch immer?

Schon bin ich wieder wütend, packe Abby am Arm und sage, sie sei an seinem Tod Schuld.  
„Du musst mir vertrauen!“, bittet sie, alles schon einmal gehört und lange kann ich es nicht mehr glauben.  
Dennoch lasse ich sie noch einmal los. Sie kann mir Antworten geben, hat sie gesagt, und das ist es, was der gesunde Teil meines Hirns gerade am meisten will.

Um ins Gebäude zu kommen müssen wir an einem Wachmann vorbei.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken lügt Abby ihm vor, ich sei ein Wissenschaftler vom Innenministerium. Vom Innenministerium? In was zur Hölle bin ich hier hineingeraten?   
Das bedeutet, dass die Regierung etwas damit zu tun, hat, das heißt – _oh verdammt, wie mein Kopf schon wieder höllisch schmerzt_ – dass, selbst wenn ich mit meiner Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würde, mir niemand glauben würde. Es wäre leicht für sie, mich zum Staatsfeind Nr. 1 zu erklären, mich in eine Psychoklinik zu stecken oder einfach zu töten und meine Leiche irgendwo verschwinden zu lassen. Fast ironisch, dass ich durch einen meiner besten Freunde in diese Situation kam ...

Wir laufen irgendwelche Gänge entlang und obwohl es ziemlich dunkel ist und ich auch eine Sonnenbrille trage, merke ich, wie das Licht immer schlimmer für mich wird. Ich ziehe meine Kapuze hoch. Mein Körper macht es nicht mehr lange und ich kann mich kaum noch drauf konzentrieren, Abby zu folgen.

Wir laufen durch einen Raum, der wohl eine Küche sein soll und das ist dann auch unser Ziel.  
Abby geht auf einen großen Metallschrank zu und öffnet ihn mit dramatischer Geste, bleibt dann aber wie erstarrt stehen und stöhnt auf: „Da drin war die Anomalie!“

Da drin ist gar nichts.

Sie dreht sich zu mir um. „Ich schwör's!“

Langsam, fassungslos laufe ich auf den leeren Schrank zu. Was soll der Scheiß?

Ich betrachte die Regalbretter, höre hinter mir Abby irgendetwas von Dodos erzählen, die da angeblich rauskamen und mir wird alles klar. Das war eine Falle. Sie hat mich hierher gelockt, unter das Stadion, wo mich niemand sieht und niemand hört.   
„Die wollen mich hier umbringen, oder? Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass wir hierher kommen!“

Das war's.   
Ich konzentriere mich auf die Schmerzen in mir drin, denn jetzt will ich sie nützen. Dafür nützen, dass der Hass mich stark genug macht, jetzt dieser verlogenen Tusse vor mir Schmerzen zu bereiten!

Ich ziehe meine Brille ab und sehe das Objekt meiner Verfolgung nur noch schemenhaft, doch das ist mir egal, denn auch das Brennen in den Augen treibt mich dazu an, es schneller zu Ende bringen zu wollen.  
Auch wenn ich in Schmerzen verrecken muss, vorher soll sie sterben!

Sie stößt Regale und Stühle nach mir als sie wegrennt und tritt mich nieder, doch ich spüre nichts. Als ob irgend etwas von Außen mich jetzt noch mehr leiden lassen könnte, als ich es von Innen heraus tue!

Ich fühle mich wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd, vollkommen auf meine Beute fokussiert und nur noch ein Ziel: zu töten. Während ich ihr folge schreie ich ihren Namen und merke fast triumphierend, wie ich immer näher komme. Dann jedoch verschwindet sie in einem Umkleideraum und als ich dort hineinrenne kann ich sie nicht sehen!

Alles in mir ist nur noch Wut, ich brülle und trete um mich und da steht sie, ist aus einem Spind gekrochen und versucht, sich an mir vorbei zu schleichen, stößt und tritt mich wieder zu Boden, ich raffe mich auf, wir rennen und plötzlich sind wir an der freien Luft, alles ist so hell, ich stoße mich irgendwo ab, springe und dann bin ich auf ihr, außer Atem.

Wir liegen nun auf der Rasenfläche in der Mitte des Stadions.  
Sie ist unter mir, kreischt und schlägt mit ihren Fäusten auf mich ein und ich würde alles, alles tun, damit sie nur endlich STILL ist.

Doch etwas hält mich davon ab, vielleicht ein kleiner Rest Menschlichkeit, der mir trotz der Wut, der Schmerzen und der Angst geblieben ist.  
Dieser kleine Moment, indem ich zögere, genügt, um einen Haufen anderer Menschen hereinstürmen zu lassen. Schwarzgekleidete Menschen. Soldaten mit Waffen, die sie jetzt auf mich richten.

Und dann Connor, meinen ehemaligen Freund Connor, der sich ihnen einfach so in den Weg stellt und bittet, dass sie nicht schießen sollen.

Und tatsächlich schießen sie nicht und Connor spricht mich an:  
„Tom! … Tom, ich bin's.“  
Plötzlich wird für mich alles ganz still, ich konzentriere mich nur noch auf den Mann, der mal ein so guter Freund von mir waren, aber der dennoch Schuld daran ist, dass ich gerade so bin, wie ich bin. Nämlich bereit, eine Frau zu töten.

„Lass' sie bitte los!“, sagt er und trotz allen Hasses in mir klingt das sinnvoll.  
Vielleicht bin ich in die Hände von Bösen gefallen, doch das heißt doch nicht, dass ich auch Böse werden muss, oder?

Deshalb lockere ich meinen Griff dann auch ein wenig.  
Ehrlich gesagt nicht, weil ich Abby schonen möchte, sondern eher, weil ich mich selbst davor bewahren möchte, so zu werden wie _diese Leute_.

„Unsere DVD-Abende waren doch klasse, oder?“, fährt Connor jetzt fort und der Nebel in meinem Kopf lichtet sich ein klein wenig. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es in meinem Leben mal Wichtigeres gab als zu töten und Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Battlestar Galactica. Starship Enterprise. Megagroße Pizzen! Erinnerst du dich?“  
Ich nicke zögerlich und plötzlich wird mir etwas klar: Es sind nicht nur die Pizzen, an die er mich erinnern will, nicht nur der Spaß, den ich mit meinen Freunden hatte. Hier geht es um mehr.

Es geht auch um die fiktiven Helden, deren Erlebnisse wir verfolgten. Helden, die vielleicht doch nicht so fiktiv sind, wie wir es immer dachten. Denn gerade bin ich in so einer wirren Science-Fiction-Geschichte gefangen.

Genau das meint Connor.   
„Du willst die dunkle Seite besiegen! Du schaffst das auch.“  
Er hat recht. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich eine Invasion aus dem All. Wahrscheinlich haben die Aliens irgendwas Krankes auf die Erde gebracht, das mich zu einem Mörder machen soll, so wie es den Dodo zu einem Mörder machte. Aber nein, das ist komisch, Dodos sind ausgestorben, oder?  
Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Weiß nur noch, dass ich dem, was in mir ist, nicht nachgeben darf.  
Ich lasse zu, dass Abby unter mir wegkriecht und flieht.

Das Böse in mir ist deshalb wütend auf mich und tut mir weh, aber ich reisse mich zusammen. Nein, ich werde nie zur dunklen Seite überwechseln!

„Er ist mein Freund!“, sagt er gerade auf irgendeinen Ausruf der Soldaten, den ich nicht gehört habe, weil ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt bin, meinen Körper davon abzuhalten, aufzuhören zu funktionieren.

Jetzt kommt mein Freund auf mich zu und kniet vor mir nieder.  
„Komm mit mir mit! Wir können dir helfen!“, verspricht er, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht mehr möglich ist. Was immer in mir ist, es wollte, dass ich töte, doch ich habe es nicht getan. Nun wird es mich töten. Zu mehr Gedanken bin ich kaum fähig, nur einfache, simple Fakten sind noch in meinem Gehirn übrig.

„Es ist eine Verschwörung gewesen, oder, Connor?“  
Jetzt will ich nur noch, dass er mir endlich die Wahrheit sagt. Ich werde sie sowieso mit ins Grab nehmen, er braucht nichts mehr zu verbergen.

„Ja, Tom. Von ganz weit oben.“, gibt er zu und ich bin irgendwie stolz. Wusst' ich's doch, von Anfang an! Mich kann man eben nicht so schnell reinlegen.  
„Sind in mir Aliens drin?“, frage ich weiter und als Connor nickt, lächelt er. Vielleicht ist er auch stolz auf mich, dass ich mich nicht habe in die Irre führen lassen, dass ich wusste, was los war. Weil ich quasi schon immer vorbereitet war auf Aliens, zumindest mehr, als die meisten Menschen.

Plötzlich versucht es die dunkle Seite in mir ein letztes Mal, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist auch Connor nur der Feind für mich, doch ich unterdrücke es, bekämpfe es noch ein mal und falle ihm geschwächt in die Arme.   
Irgendwas in mir ist gerade gestorben, was immer es war, ein Alienparasit oder so, ich habe es getötet.

„Sie wollten mich beherrschen, Connor! Aber ich habe sie bekämpft.“  
Es ist schwer, das zu sagen, ich spüre meine Lippen gar nicht mehr – eigentlich spüre ich gar nichts mehr – aber ich muss Connor unbedingt sagen, dass ich noch auf der Seite des Guten bin, immer auf der Seite des Guten war.

„Du hast dich gewehrt und du hast sie besiegt!“, erklärt er und ich merke, dass er stolz auf mich ist.  
„Ich bin ein Held.“, sage ich, fast glücklich, und dann tut es noch einmal sehr, sehr weh.


End file.
